


As the Time Nears

by bella_pepeHands



Category: Daruk - Fandom, Mipha/Link - Fandom, Revali/His Massive Ego, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, Urbosa/Zelda - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella_pepeHands/pseuds/bella_pepeHands
Summary: As the Calamity nears, the Champions struggle with their own emotions and worries.
Relationships: Daruk & Link & Mipha & Revali & Urbosa & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Daruk (Legend of Zelda) & Reader, King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule & Zelda, Link/Mipha (Legend of Zelda), Link/Revali (Legend of Zelda), Urbosa/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), other than link/mipha NOT romantic relationships just friends/rivals/family
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

“Anything wrong, chief?” 

Buliara was staring at me with a look of curiosity. 

“Nothing. I’m fine.”

I snapped back with a hint of sarcasm in my voice. My foot tapped restlessly against the floor, the noise echoing throughout the palace. A guard entered and announced that a visitor had arrived at the gates. My heart skipped a beat, as, for a moment, I thought it was my little b- the princess, I mean. But they would’ve let her in without questioning. Being the princess.  
The truth is, I was worried about her. She has been trying too hard to use her sacred powers under the instruction of the king. She and her appointed knight, Link, ‘the greatest swordsman in all of Hyrule’ have not been getting along too well. She seemed very upset when the King told her she was to have a knight to supervise her. Sometimes I think that he needs to be less strict with her and let her do her ancient research. But, if this Calamity does arrive, we can not fight this battle without her powers.  
“Chief?” Buliara asked.  
“Let them in.” I replied bluntly.

To my surprise, it was Mipha, the Zora champion. I was wondering why she had come all the way from Lanaryu to Gerudo to see me. After she had settled, she decided to tell me what she had to say.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mipha arrives at the Gerudo palace to speak with Urbosa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh this is still so short sorry folks XD XD XD  
> plus it’s mainly crappy dialogue but anyway I PROMISE this time: 3 WILL BE BETTER!
> 
> I can’t write :)

I had just arrived at the Gerudo palace. I had come to tell Urbosa something very important, but also VERY confidential. I was worried about confiding this secret with the princess, so decided to tell Urbosa instead. There was just a certain... ‘warmth’ about her that made me feel safe. I settled down, and decided to break the news. 

“Urbosa.” I said shyly, “I have decided to propose to Link.” 

She sat there in complete shock. I was worried if I had made a mistake by telling her this, or if she just didn’t expect it. 

“I will give him the Zora Armour tomorrow at sunset.”   
“Mipha... I wasn’t expecting this. Are you sure you want to go through with it?” 

“Yes. I love him, and I have watched him grow since he was a small child. I have healed him countless times and relieved him from his pain. And I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with him, in Hyrule.” 

“Does he know about this?” Urbosa still didn’t seem convinced.   
“Not yet.” 

I took out the Zora Armour I had handcrafted for him. The metal plates clinked as I carefully removed it from the leather pouch I was storing it in. The small chains jingled as I traced my hands over the makeshift scales and the navy blue fabric. 

“Mipha... it’s beautiful.” Urbosa said in awe.   
“Yes. It really is.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revali and Link try to socialise, and fail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok sorry this is longer, but still short. kept my promise tho, dudefaces. :)

I was patrolling the area surrounding the flight range, when I noticed a speck in the distance moving towards me at the same incredible speed at which I twist my bow. I could barely see anything as it was snowing, but I still made out what it was. That dim-witted idiot Link. What did he want? Did he want to watch me gracefully launch into the sky and see me shoot 20 arrows in a flash? Probably not. An idiot like him doesn’t have the common sense to appreciate such talent. He may be known as the ‘Greatest Swordsman in all of Hyrule’, but compared to me he can barely stand on his own two feet.  
I bet he can’t even hold a bow. I am by far his superior, and should be treated likewise. Luckily he has no Divine Beast to manoeuvre, or all of Hyrule would be wiped out at the click of Calamity Ganon’s malice-coated finger. As he grew nearer, I used up all the carelessness I could muster and ignored him. After all, he couldn’t want much from me. 

I started walking back to the flight range, my head held high. I was his superior, after all. There was no need for him to be a champion anyway. As I arrived, I was greeted by the cozy, familiar warmth of the flight range. I noticed there was something going on outside. And that the swallow bow next to the fire was gone. Who could it be? And HOW did they get in? I was sure I had locked the door. I exited again into the freezing cold of the Tabantha, onto the wooden landing. It creaked as I stepped on it. I shouldn’t have eaten those- never mind. 

I was shocked as I noticed who it was- Link! Tsk- the swallow bow is just a fledgling bow, anyway. But the way he hit the targets- maybe I had underestimated him. What am I saying! He isn’t any good compared to my talent. He can’t even fly! This is probably a good time to demonstrate my skill. Or not. He has to learn how to fend for himself someday. I turned my back to him and sashayed back to the warmth of the cabin*. I cooked up some Creamy Heart Soup with a side of Fried Wild Greens** and sat down on a chair by the fire. I thought that maybe I should invite Link over and give him something too. The cold of our region must have some effect on him. Us Rito are much better equipped for all seasons and weather. 

It seems he had heard me, as he entered immediately. Just the sight of him made me loathe him even more. Cold, snow-coated and unequipped. Typical. I did feel a slight pang of pity for him. After all, he had no one. It seems we have something in common after all. Yes, I hold the entire weight of Rito Village on my wings, and he has merely no one. He came over and just sat down on the floor.  
“Sit on a chair, whilst you’re at it.”  
He grabbed a wooden chair and it creaked as he set it into place.  
“You want anything?”  
Link just shook his head, being his typical mute self.  
“I heard rumours there’s something going on between you and Mipha. You got anything to say about that?”  
Just silence. 

That was it. I had run out of small talk. I grabbed my bow and stormed out into the cold, crisp Tabantha air. There was no use trying any more. I can’t believe I even tried! This occasion must never be spoken of again. I do not pity him in the slightest. It would be useless and a complete waste of time to try socialising with him again. For now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ok I know Revali sounds like a drag queen, but just go with it   
> ** yes he can cook now. don’t judge my brain cells


End file.
